Warmth of Summer
by dappersongbird
Summary: Blaine is from the middle of nowhere. Kurt is from the suburbs. They both get to go to NYADA. Can the two of them get along? Or, better yet, can the two of them fall in love?


A/N: This whole thing is written just so I could write sex in a barn later on *not ashamed* Be kind this is the first multi-chapter fic I have ever started!

* * *

Blaine allowed the piece of wheat to hang lazily in his mouth as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was around two, give or take, and he wasn't even half-way done with his work. He still had to get the eggs from the chicken coop and then take them to the town to sell. Then, when he got back home, he would have to fertilize and water the crops, make slop for the pigs, and go around the farm to check if the fences needed fixing. It was hard work but Blaine knew his endurance and persistence would pay off. He was going to get out of this cow town, he just knew it.

It may seem hard, working as a farm hand, but it was even more difficult now more than ever. A few weeks ago one of Blaine's really close friends snatched a notebook away from him and found out he was gay. Turns out this 'really close friend' weren't as great as he though he was, and by the next day news was spread through out, not only the whole high school, but the whole town. His parents confronted him about it and he admitted, yeah he was gay. His father shook his head in disappointment and his mother started crying.

Ever since then Blaine has been completely alone. Sure his mom and dad would still talk to him, but at school he would get dirty looks and he could hear the really rude whispers. So now, he was working extra hard on the farm and extra hard on making his father proud

Of course none of that will matter as soon as Blaine was off to N.Y.A.D.A. Being one of the only males at school who legitimately care about the arts totally paid off. He was the male lead in nearly every school play, which gave him experience, and plus his Theater Arts Teacher, Choir Teacher, and Principle adored him so they wrote outstanding letters of recommendation.

Blaine wiped the sweat from his forehead and went inside to get some water. He walked inside and saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table, his mother leaning over him and staring at a stack of paper's in disbelief. "Hey mom, dad, what's going on?" Blaine asked hoping it wouldn't be anything /too/ bad.

Mr. Anderson looked at him and nodded to the chair across from home. "Take a seat, Blaine," he told him.

Blaine sat down and his father turned the stack of papers toward him. Blaine stared wide eyed at them. It was an acceptance letter from NYADA. "I-I can't believe this," Blaine said breathlessly.

"Neither can us," his father said so quietly that Blaine knew he was upset. "Look, Blaine, we both know hat the arts are important to you but we didn't it was so important that you would leave us by ourselves.

Blaine looked from the papers to his parents who were looking back at him, waiting for him to say something. "I'd be lying if I said I am not going to go. I can't turn down an opportunity like this. NYADA is one of the top performing arts schools in America. You should be proud that I got accepted. Besides, I still have a few weeks left before graduation so I'll still be here, and its going to be an extra few months before the new college school year so I can stay and it give y'all time to hire someone for the farm."

His parents were quiet for a moment before his dad finally whispered something to his mom and she nodded her head in understanding before turning back to Blaine saying, "Your father and I aren't pleased with you, at all. We could deal with the whole gay thing and your obsession with music, but this is to far, so you will pack your bags and move into your aunt's house this weekend and-"

"But it's already Thursday! I can't get all my things packed by Saturday!" Blaine interrupted.

His dad shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Blaine and his mother at the table alone. Please" Blaine begged, "Please don't let dad do this." Tears were threatening to escape.

Mrs. Anderson, without a word or sound, got up from her chair and walked into the same room as Mr. Anderson. Blaine could hear the door slam, and it was like a shot to his heart. He finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Kurt placed his last shirt into the suit case and looked around the room with a feeling of satisfaction. He had all of his things down stairs in either suit cases or boxes, and he was read for New York. New York, he still couldn't believe it! He got the acceptance letter to NYADA a few weeks back and he practically screamed! His dad and step-mom threw a really big congratulation party along with a graduation party. All the glee club members were there and it was a blast. Puck, of course, brought booze and no one was sober enough to leave so they all crashed on the couches or floors, and some even slept in either Finn or Kurt's room.

Kurt bounded down the stairs and slammed the suitcase on the box below it. "I'm done packing!" Kurt called down the hall towards the living room. He heard the familiar shuffle of his step-brothers feet along the floor, followed by his dad's and step moms.

"Did you already call your friend and tell her you were on your way out?" Burt asked.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me!" Kurt whipped out his phone and texted his friend, Julia. Julia was one of Kurt's best friends, aside from Mercedes and Artie. They met in the first grade and by the time junior high rolled around they were inseparable. Her parents took Julia out of public school, though, something about the 'education system not being good enough for their daughter.' She finished her criteria to graduate a year earlier and was already moved into New York with her own apartment, which she was allowing Kurt to stay in. "All right she just texted back and she'll be waiting for me at the air port." Kurt said, beaming at everyone.

Carole rammed into him with a bone crushing hug. "I'm really going to miss you Kurt," she whispered into his ear.

Kurt could feel tears forming at the corner of his eye as he hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too."

She let go of him and Finn stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm gonna miss our time together, don't forget to call or anything, and I hope you have a good time with Julia before NYADA starts and-"he was cut off by hug from Kurt.

Finn hugged back awkwardly before Burt walked up and grabbed a few suit cases. "Ready to go kiddo?" he questioned as he opened the front door.

Kurt nodded and grabbed another two suit cases before heading outside to the car that had the words 'Congrats Grad!' and other sayings of the sort scrawled on by spray paint.

Kurt bit his things into the truck and walked to the passenger side of the car, crawling inside and sitting comfortably in the seat. Burt sat on the driver's side, turned the car on, and drove to the airport.

The drive was relatively quiet, as Kurt watched the suburban area flash by him, and the reality of his situation came down on him, he was going to miss Lima. Was he going to miss the way people scowled at him? No. Was he going to miss the way he never felt like he belonged? No. Was he going to miss how everyone here seemed to not be going anywhere? No. But he was going to miss the place in general. His family was here. He was born here, he went through his whole school life here, and his mother is buried /here/. He couldn't help the tear that managed to escape.

Burt patted his knee and smiled, "I'll be okay Kurt; you'll have a lot more fun in New York then you would ever have in Lima." Kurt nodded and sniffled a bit.

They reached the airport amd Burt helped Kurt carry his suit case inside before smiling and hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you kiddo." Burt said, his voice cracking a little.

Kurt hugged him back, holding onto him like that was his only life line. "I'll miss you too dad." He let go and headed deeper into the airport. He took a deep breath and sighed.

_New York here I come._


End file.
